mmoarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Fate, Up Against Your Will
= Links = * WowWiki * WowHead = NPCs = Jaina Two separate versions of Jaina are used during this quest - # 32346 - Jaina #* This version appears in Stormwind #* Spell 60904 - Portal to Orgrimmar #** Portal to Stormwind might be for the return trip. # 32364 - Jaina #* This version appears in Orgrimmar Thrall * 32363 - Thrall Sylvanas This version of Sylvanas seems to appear twice - first in Orgrimmar, and later at the end of the Undercity battle for Alliance players. * 32365 - Sylvanas ** coords **# Orgrimmar - left:35.84%; top:48.84%; z-index:1488 **# Undercity - left:54.69%; top:90.87%; z-index:1908 **#* at the end of the battle Kor'Kron Elite Unlike Herald of War, there only appear to be four guards in Grommash Hold. Like in the Horde quest, these four will surround Jaina and/or the Alliance player(s) upon arrival in Orgrimmar. * 32367 - Kor'kron Elite Misc. NPCs * 32366 - WGA dummy ** used for scripting? ** located in Grommash Hold, according to wow.magelo.com *** coords: 36.44%; top:48.80%; = Phasing = In addition to phase-altering auras, the Alliance quests may also use a combination of Invisibilty & Detect Invisibility in areas where true phasing would be unnecessary. * 58932 - Post-Wrath Gate Phase ** Effect - Apply Aura: Phase (2) ** permanently changes a player's phase near the Wrath Gate, after turning in "Return to Angrathar" (Alliance) (Horde) * 60815 - WGA Phase ** sets player's phasemask to 128 when in Durotar, Orgrimmar, Trisfal Glades, and Undercity. *** Starts after completing Return to Angrathar, and lasts until the Battle for the Undercity is completed. ** The Wrathgate cinematic conveniently hides the phase change. ** found this comment on wowhead, under "Reborn From the Ashes" - Fun fact: If you miss out on picking up the shield like I did, and just go on your merry way questing in Dragonblight, when you try to visit Undercity or Orgrimmar you'll get a nasty surprise, where the entire city is empty of players and has unattackable guards, plus a non-functioning portal to Stormwind. As I type this I'm flying back to do the questline and fix the problem. *** so it appears completing the quest chain is mandatory, for the player to be returned to the main phase in these areas. * 60877 - WGA Detect Invis ** Effect - Apply Aura: Invisibility Detection (10) ** Applied to players, so they can see Jaina in Stormwind Keep during this quest chain? * 60878 - WGA Invis ** Effect - Apply Aura: Invisibility (10) ** Applied to Jaina, so she is only visible to players during this quest chain? * 60943 - WGA Invis Portal ** Effect - Apply Aura: Invisibility Detection (7) ** Used in combination with spell 60190 - Invisibility? *** Effect - Apply Aura: Invisibility (7) = Misc. Notes = * areatrigger 5311 - located in the center of Grommash Hold. It's likely this triggers the event immediately when Alliance players teleport in.